


I really didn't plan for this

by hi_short_for_hello



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chad Danforth, Chad is besotted, Coming Out, Has smut, How were those not tags?, I dont know how to tag, I haven't written all of it, I just thought I should warn people that the first chapter, I mean it's not just smut, In case you couldn't tell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ryan is crafty, Ryan is smart, Ryan likes Chad's hair, Scheming, Top Ryan Evans, and soft, at least, bc it's bouncy, idk - Freeform, like a lot, oh yeah, please just read this, there is smut, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_short_for_hello/pseuds/hi_short_for_hello
Summary: What people don’t seem so realize, is that Ryan is ten times worse than his sister. People see the demure obviously gay kid who always defers to Sharpay and don’t look further. If they did, they would see how Ryan always twisted Sharpay’s plans to work out how he wanted them. Dad taught Sharpay never to go down without a fight and always make sure you are in the limelight while Ryan learned how to command things from behind the scenes and make sure things go your way without blame if they go sideways.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	I really didn't plan for this

When Ryan was three, Sharpay pushed him down the stairs because the dance instructors at their pre-K said he was the better dancer. Ryan cried for half an hour, and he got Sharpay in trouble for the first time in his short life. That was the moment that Ryan realized he had a unique talent for acting, the fall had barely fazed him, and his sister wasn’t allowed near the karaoke machine for a day and a half. It was the first time Ryan had something that his twin didn’t, and he relished in it. After that, his mom took him aside to start teaching him how to refine his skills. She had, of course, noticed that the tears were fake and that Ryan seemed to beam more in that day than he ever had before. 

By five, Ryan had graduated from fake tears into sad looks and longing glances. He got his favorite hats that year by pretending he didn’t want them that badly but looking like a kicked puppy as he walked away from them. His mother gave him an extra cookie. Father and Shar never noticed the act. He didn’t know why that hurt as much as it did; he got what he wanted, right?

Baseball was fun until sixth grade. That was around the time people realized his fascination with pretty clothing and colors. The boys on the team were never outright hostile, but they refused to talk to him anymore and often didn’t let him play with them. He could have made a massive fuss about it, Shar would have, but that would mean letting them know they got to him. When he asked his mom about it, she suggested he do what made him happy. He left for dance, and the baseball team didn’t place that year. He hid a smile when he heard and threw himself into training.

At age fourteen, Mom had gotten him into politics. She explained it as similar to what he did, the game he played. Ryan loved it; he taught himself to see past these people’s masks and  _ look _ at them. He learned that almost every politician was motivated by a greed for power and money, something he could give them. Ryan watched how people were wary of his family, them in the lap of luxury, while others had to work paycheck to paycheck. When politicians tried to get on into Father’s good graces by changing the taxing of the wealthy in town, demanding more from the ones who couldn’t afford it, he protested. 

He quietly asked how the people would feel about that, bringing up the public image and how the politician probably wouldn’t be voted back next year if voters knew he had made life harder for them. He had Mom bribe him, just in case. The change didn’t come. Ryan hid a smirk behind his hand and shared a look with his mom as Father ranted about it, Sharpay agreeing with Father automatically. 

Ryan was tired of being in the same dance class as his sister; he couldn’t show his talent when she pushed him around. He asked his instructor in a teary voice if he could move groups because Shar kept shoving him, and he just wanted to dance without being hurt. The next day, Ryan transferred into the more advanced class after showing just how good he was when Sharpay wasn’t there. His sister fumed, and he pretended like that didn’t make his week. 

Daily yoga was Mom-and-Ryan time. Sharpay hated yoga, but Ryan loved it. It helped him stretch for dance and used muscles rarely exercised in his classes, keeping him as toned as possible. It was also his lesson time with Mom, she was a certified yoga teacher, and he was well on his way to being one too, but yoga was when they went over plans and schemes, where he got to rant about Sharpay and what she had done to piss him off most recently. Mom would help him talk through what he wanted and push him onto the right path for how to get it. She had stopped giving much advice in the last few years, letting Ryan talk his way to what she would have said.

“She made Fulton hire  _ Troy Bolton _ to be eye candy. He can’t do anything and honestly isn’t even that good looking. He owns, like, two shirts and one pair of pants. She has this whole plan to get him to dump Gabi for her, like that’ll work,” Ryan bitched, in a one-handed handstand, his free arm grabbing one of his legs.

“Sounds upsetting, what are you going to do about it?”

“Was thinking of making Fulton hire all of our class, make it hard for her to get what she wants. Might separate from her this summer, put me in a position to be in the Wildcats good graces while letting her dig her grave. I’ve pulled her from it one too many times without a thank you,” Ryan said, flipping to lay down comfortably.

“Ah, that boy you’ve been after will be there too, right ducky?” Mom said with a serene smile.

“Chad Danforth, yes. The musical debacle at least put me in his vision. He finally saw me, though I don’t know if he’s seen  _ me _ . Like, beyond Sharpay. You know how I’m a different person when I’m in her shadow.” Ryan answered, starting the cooldown stretches.

“Well, I’m just glad you’ll be making friends, ducky,” Derby exclaimed. Ryan just smiled before heading off to take a shower. 

Getting Fulton on board was harder than expected, yet not; Fulton liked him better and was more willing to do what he wanted but was still wary of hiring a bunch of high school children. Eventually, Fulton caved, but only after Ryan exclaimed how one of his friends was saving for a car but wouldn’t accept donations, and this was Ryan’s final attempt to help him. The next day was one of the last days of school, and Ryan was almost bouncing. 

“Chad, Danforth wait up,” Ryan yelled, trying to catch the guy before Sharpay caught up with him. Chad paused and looked at him, a little puzzled. “I heard you were in the market for a car, and my parents own this club that’s understaffed. I kinda hated it there, too many old stuffy women who keep asking me about a girlfriend, but it pays well, and I can probably get you a position away from the people. We probably have enough room for the class so you could work with your friends all summer,” Ryan explained, rocking on his feet, making sure to show the right amount of nerves.

“Sounds good, but rich stuffy people is a bummer,” Chad said, looking very on the fence.

“Sharpay already has this whole plan to hire Troy for eye candy, and I  _ really _ can’t deal with her ogling at a taken boy all summer alone,” Ryan pouted. He could see the moment he got Chad and felt his lips try to quirk up.

“Yeah, no, not about to leave you to  _ that _ without someone to make faces at,” Chad scrunched up his nose, just thinking about it. “I’ll tell the others, thanks, man,” Chad said before skipping off. Ryan just nodded and watched him leave before turning and rushing off to his sister. Chad was less hostile, but they had never really talked until today, Ryan was feeling a bit giddy at the thought.

Sharpay was somehow worse this summer. First, she ditched him for Troy witch, while expected still stung a little, then she kicked him out and  _ basically _ told him he didn’t matter to her. Even if it was part of his plan, it still hurt that he was able to calculate for it so quickly.

“Kelsi, hey,” Kelsi was his oldest friend, having to deal with Sharpay in close quarters for so long solidified their friendship.

“She kicked you out, didn’t she,” Kelsi said, already opening her arms. “You knew she would eventually.”

“I know, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt that my best friend just told me that I mean nothing to her and that our friendship is meaningless compared to some stupid trophy,” Ryan whispered, the sound muffled by Kelsi’s shoulder as quiet tears rolled down his face.

“Hey now, I thought  _ I _ was your best friend,” Kelsi admonished, trying to lighten the mood. A wet laugh was her answer. “I know you quit baseball, but they are holding a staff game, wanna play?”

“Haven’t in years, might be nice,” Ryan said, sitting back to dry his face and try to look more presentable before he left for the game.

“Come on, I wasn’t planning on going, but I’d love to see you play,” Kelsi replied, dragging him to a golf cart. Ryan laughed but fell into the cart obediently.

“You play?” Chad asked, a flirty little smile on his face.

The game passed in a blur of coquetting, swinging, pitching, and the sparkling realization that Sharpay couldn’t touch him here. The dirt and grime pushed that fact home. Sharpay wouldn’t let him  _ get _ dirty or have the breathless, adrenaline rush that baseball had always brought him. He distantly heard Kelsi cheering for him and the murmurs of appreciation from the Wildcats not playing, but his world had shrunk down to the dirt on his face and the ache in his muscles. The dot of concentration pitching took, especially when trading coy smiles and wry flirts with Chad. The slide on the home plate was welcome, the dirt shoving his sister away and the solid body on top of him grounding him to this moment, the moment of thousands of plans cumulating in everything his sister was not.

“I’m not saying I’ll dance in the show, but if I did, what’d you have me do?” Chad asked, and all Ryan could do was smirk and walk away, secure in the knowledge that Chad would follow like a moth to a flame. As predicted, Chad was only a few steps behind him as he walked back to the club.

He leads Chad to his private room, a sultry look thrown over his shoulder as he slinks into the room. Chad is on him in a minute, licking up the sweat on his neck.

“As much as I would hate to ruin the moment, dear,” Ryan said, slightly breathless, “We really should talk before you do something you’ll regret.”

Chad pulled away sadly, looking like Ryan had kicked his dog before Ryan nipped at his lower lip and gently led him to the couch.

“I am not willing to be an experiment, especially since we go to the same school and have friends that hang out,” Ryan started, sitting on Chad’s lap and holding his head in his hands. “I like you a lot, and if this happens, I’m willing to let it be on the down-low for however long you need to come out, but I’m not willing to be the hit and run of a bi crisis. And if we do this, it’s dating, friends with benefits won’t cut it. I can keep it out of the public, but I want to date you, take you out and give you gifts. If that is too much for you, you know where the door is, Danforth.”

“Why would I ever want to hide that I have the prettiest boyfriend in all of East High? I mean yeah, it’ll take a little while to come out to everyone, but I’m not interested in you just for sex and to see if I like guys, I’ve had a crush on you ever since fourth grade when you told Troy that it wasn’t ok to say things like that when he made some racist comment. You, tiny little you wearing a pink hat, told Troy, who was like twice your size that he was bullying his friend and that that wasn’t ok. It was the last time Troy ever said anything like that,” Chad confessed with a kiss to Ryan’s neck.

“You fucker, you are telling me I could have had you in my bed and holding hands with you years ago? I wasn’t even sure you weren’t straight until, like, an hour ago,” Ryan said, punching Chad’s chest lightly but kissed him harshly before he could explain. Ryan didn’t let Chad get an edge in, holding nothing back as he claimed Chad’s mouth and rolled his hips down. 

Chad weakly fought before succumbing to the pleasure Ryan was wringing out of him. He pushed at the hem of Ryan’s shirt until Ryan broke away just long enough to pull both of their shirts of and tossing them to the floor. He tugged at Chad’s hair until his head was where he wanted it before diving in again, swallowing the whining moan Chad gave at the pleasure-pain. 

“I’ll take care of you baby, all you have to do is let it happen and tell me if it gets to be too much,” Ryan purred before going to town on Chad’s neck, pulling gasps and mewls from the basketball player. Chad melted at the words and sank further into the couch, letting Ryan set the pace as he moved down his torso.

“Homerun, or are we stopping at a certain base?” Ryan asked, laughter lacing his voice.

“Fuckin hell, Ry. Please anything, everything just want you,” Chad whined, arching into the boy above him, only settling down when Ryan kissed him and let his hands wander the dark expanse of muscles and sweat tacky skin. Ryan watched, awed by the sight of the jock giving himself over to the theater nerd, relishing in the contrast of skin tones as he let his fingers tweak nipples and tickle ribs, kisses following shortly after. A huff of laughter turned into a bitten off groan that Ryan decided was the prettiest sound in the world.

“Thought we were past baseball inuendos,” Chad sighed out as Ryan buried his hands in Chad’s hair and kissed him breathless.

“You look so pretty like this, lips red and swollen, all nice and pretty here laid out for me,” Ryan said with another kiss as he started toying with Chad’s waistband. “As much as I hate moving, I think you’ll look better spread out on my bed with my fingers up your ass.”

“Fuck, you can’t just, just say shit like that Ry,” Chad whined, a moan caught in his throat as Ryan rolled off his lap, adjusting to pick him up and carry him over to the bed.

“You like that I can pick you up? You like that you don’t have the upper hand here, sweetheart?” Ryan teased, breath hot next to Chad’s ear as he took in the sounds his boyfriend was making at being held like he weighed nothing.

“Ah, ah yeah, yeah. Like it, like that, you could hold me down,” Chad panted, already high on pleasure. Ryan laid him down and worked on removing pants so he could touch and lick every inch of the man before him.

“Want me to work you open, make you beg for my cock? I wonder how many orgasms I wring from you today.” Ryan asked, nonchalant like he wasn’t causing Chad’s brain to melt.

“Please, please, anything please wanna, wanna feel you Ry,” 

Ryan just reached for the bedside table, getting the lube and a condom and setting them next to Chad’s hip.

“You ever fingered yourself, baby? Ever been stretched out?”

“Ngh, no, you’re the first please, please,” Chad continued to babble, but Ryan tuned him out, focusing on getting his fingers nice and slick before sliding one into Chad. “Ah, ah, Ry. Fuck, feels good,”

Ryan continued, adding a finger after a few minutes of just petting the velvety walls around him, driving Chad up the wall, almost wailing with desire.

“Wanna cum on my fingers and then my cock, or do you want to wait till I’m in you?”

“Please, I’m close, please, fuck, ngh,” Chad ground out, hips twitching off the bed as his first orgasm hit, two fingers deep loosening him up for his partner.

“Fuck, what a pretty sight,” Ryan declared, pausing his movements to give Chad time to breathe before starting back up, skirting along the edge of overstimulation. Chad was panting for it, cock already twitching back to life at the husky drawl of Ryan’s voice. After teasing with fingers for a few more minutes, Ryan pulled his fingers out, cooing at the disappointed mewl it earned him. He ripped open the shiny plastic of the condom wrapper, rolling it on before pushing his hips towards the tight heat of Chad.

Chad gasped as he felt Ryan breach him, his body taking a moment to relax and let him slide in easily, taking his time to make sure Chad was comfortable. Once fully seated, Ryan took a moment to lean his forehead to Chad’s, breaths mingling together as the basked in being so close to another person.

Ryan rolled his hips experimentally, putting his dancing background to good use, tearing more punched out groans and whines from Chad’s pretty lips, head tilted back and flashing that long neck at him. Ryan gave in to the urge to suck more love bites onto the said neck as he started to thrust in and out of him lazily.

“Talk to me baby, how are you holding up?” Ryan said, pulling his head out of Chad’s shoulder mournfully.

“A little pissed, ahh, that you sound so, so -right there- put together,” Chad responded, a smile painting his blissed-out face. Ryan huffed a laugh before grabbing Chad’s hips and speeding up a little. Chad latched his hands onto Ryan’s shoulders, small moans spilling from his lips.

“Ah, that reminds me, you asked me to hold you down earlier, didn’t you, sweetie?” Ryan crooned out, letting one had travel up to unlatch Chad’s hands, holding both by the wrist with one hand. Chad wiggled, getting a feel for how much he could move and gave a wanton moan at the lack of slack. He melted into the bed, going soft and pliant under Ryan, glazed over eyes looking up at Ryan in adoration.

“Feel good? Honey, you gotta talk to me, wanna keep you blissed-out and debauched when you’re in my bed,” Ryan said, slowing down slightly to check-in. The response he got was a choked whine and a nod.

“Feels good, feels good, don’t, don’t stop,” Chad rambled while Ryan sped back up, heat coiling tight in his gut. Neither teen knew how long they stayed like that, Chad pushing back as much as he could with his arms pinned down while Ryan fucked into him, deep and slow enough to feel but not enough to tease.

“Close, close, so close, Ry, baby please,” Chad said, words splitting up his noises of pleasure.

“Fuck, me too, not gonna last much longer,” With a few more hard thrusts, Ryan’s hips stuttered, and he groaned as he came, fucking Chad through his aftershocks, sending Chad over the edge. Ryan collapsed on top of his attractive partner before moving to throw away the condom and get a cloth to clean Chad up.

“I think you broke me,” Chad mumbled later, tracing patterns on Ryan’s chest, feeling the rumbled chuckling as much as he heard it.

“Come on, quick shower, and then we’ll get food,” Ryan whispered, pulling Chad into the bathroom, each taking time to map out the other’s body as they washed each other. Once dry, they went about finding clothing. Ryan let out a pleased laugh when he turned to see Chad pulling on the shirt Ryan had been wearing. 

“Well, I do love seeing you in my clothing,” Ryan said, putting his hat on Chad before finishing putting Chad’s clothes on, baseball hat at his preferred angle. He leaned over and gave Chad a quick kiss before running off to find their friends, laughing as he heard Chad curse before giving chase. 

Ryan was just about to push open the doors when a pair of arms wrapped around him and lifted him into a twirl. They both collapsed into each other giggling maniacally. Ryan sobered a little at seeing the doors not ten feet away.

“I know you said you were looking forward to showing me off, but whether or not we go out there hand in hand or very platonically standing near one another is up to you,” Ryan explained, giving Chad’s hair a kiss to show his support. “I don’t much care one way or another, but I think I should point out we have been gone for a suspiciously long time and switched clothing, so I don’t think there are many people who will buy that nothing happened between us.”

“To hell with it, I wanna hold your hand,” Chad murmured into Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan snorted, holding out his hand and kissing Chad’s knuckles before opening the doors and pulling a laughing Chad behind him as he made his way to a free table.


End file.
